flames_66fandomcom-20200213-history
'14 draft
2017 2018 2019 Trades/Notes ☀ Round 1: * Round 2: * Tennessee → Cleveland (PD). Tennessee traded their second-round selection in 2017 along with their first-round selection (15th) and third-round selection (76th) in 2016 to Cleveland in exchange for Cleveland's first-round selection (8th) and sixth-round selection (176th) in 2016 . * Philadelphia → Cleveland (PD). Philadelphia traded their second-round selection in 2018, as well as a first-, third-, and fourth-round selections in 2016 (8th, 77th, and 100th) and their first-round selection in 2017 to Cleveland in exchange for Cleveland's first-round selection in 2016 (2nd) and a conditional fifth-round selection in 2017. If Cleveland receives a compensatory fourth-round selection, it will go to Philadelphia. If Cleveland does not receive a fourth-round compensatory selection, Cleveland will send their fifth-round selection to Philadelphia. * Chicago-Cincinnati. Chicago traded 2018 2nd rounder to the Bengals for AJ McCarron * Tampa-Minnesota. Tampa traded 2018 2nd rounder to Vikings for Danielle Hunter Round 3: * Los Angeles→Tennessee (round one) * Miami → Minnesota (PD). Miami traded their third- and fourth-round selections in 2017 as well as their sixth-round selection in 2016 (186th) to Minnesota in exchange for Minnesota's third-round selection in 2016 (86th). If Miami receives a fourth-round compensatory selection, that pick will go to Minnesota. If they do not receive a compensatory selection, Minnesota gets Miami's regular fourth-round selection. * NY Giants-Packers. New York traded there 2017 3rd rounder to Green Bay for Micah Hyde * Miami-Jacksonville. Miami traded there 2018 3rd rounder to Jacksonville for Roy Miller III * Tampa Bay-Carolina. Tampa Bay traded there 2017 3rd rounder to Carolina in exchange for AJ Klein * Houston-Cincinnati. Houston traded 2018 3rd round pick to Cincinnati for Jay Bromley * Tampa Bay-Washington. Tampa trades 2018 3rd round pick to Redskins for Kyshoen Jarrett * Indianapolis-Tennessee. Colts traded 2017 3rd round pick to Titans for Crockett Gilmore Round 4: * Buffalo → Chicago (PD). Buffalo traded their fourth-round selection, along with their 2016 second- and fourth-round selections (49th and 117th) to Chicago in exchange for Chicago's 2016 second-round selection (41st). * Miami → Minnesota (PD). see Miami → Minnesota (round three). * New York Jets → Washington (PD). The Jets traded their fourth-round selection to Washington in exchange for Washington's 2016 fifth-round selection (158th). * Seattle → New England (PD). Seattle traded their fourth-round selection, along with their 2016 seventh-round selection (225th) to New England in exchange for New England's 2016 fifth- and seventh-round selections (147th and 243th). * Indianapolis-Oakland. Colts traded 2017 fourth round pick to Oakland for Menelik Wilson * New Orleans-Los Angeles. Saints traded 2018 fourth round pick to Los Angeles for Isaiah Battle * Kansas City-Philadelphia. Chiefs traded 2018 fourth round pick to Philadelphia for Jason Kelce Round 5: * Dallas → Buffalo (PD). Dallas traded their fifth-round selection in 2017 to Buffalo in exchange for Buffalo's seventh-round selection in 2017 and quarterback Matt Cassel. * New Orleans → Washington (PD). New Orleans traded their fifth-round selection in 2017, along with their fifth-round selection in 2016 (152nd) to Washington in exchange for Washington's fourth-round selections in 2016 (120th). * Tampa Bay-Green Bay. 2018 fifth round pick from Tampa and Clinton McDonald were traded to the Packers for JC Tretter Round 6: * Chicago → Houston (PD). Chicago traded their sixth-round selection in 2017 to Houston in exchange for tight end Khari Lee. * Denver → San Francisco (PD). Denver traded their sixth-round selection in 2017, along with their sixth-round selection in 2016 (207th) to San Francisco in exchange for San Francisco's seventh-round selection in 2016 (228th) and tight end Vernon Davis. 6 * Houston → Washington (PD). Houston traded their sixth-round selection in 2017, along with their first-round selection in 2016 (22nd) to Washington in exchange for Washington's first-round selection in 2016 (21st). 3 * Tennessee → Denver (PD). Tennessee traded their sixth-round selection in 2017, along with their sixth-round selection in 2016 (176th) to Denver in exchange for Denver's fifth- and seventh-round selections in 2016 (157th and 253th). * Chicago-Minnesota. Chicago traded Christian Jones and 2018 6th round pick to the Vikings for Joe Berger. Round 7: * Buffalo → Dallas (PD). see Dallas → Buffalo (round five). * Carolina → Seattle (PD). Carolina traded their seventh-round selection in 2017 to Seattle in exchange for wide receiver Kevin Norwood on the condition that he made Carolina's roster, which he did. * Cleveland → San Francisco (PD). Cleveland traded their seventh-round selection in 2017 to San Francisco in exchange for punter Andy Lee. * NY Giants-Cincinnati. Giants traded 2018 7th rounder and Jay Bromley to the Bengals for PJ Dawson * Philadelphia-Jacksonville. Eagles traded 2018 7th rounder to the Jaguars for Aaron Colvin * New England-Detroit. New England traded their 2017 seventh-round selection to Detroit in exchange for tight end Michael Williams and there 2017 seventh round selection * Washington-Baltimore. Redskins traded their 2017 7th round pick and Shawn Lauvao to Baltimore for Kendrick Lewis Round 1 Round 2 Round 3 Round 4 Round 5 Round 6 Round 7 References